Broken
by Loopy45
Summary: Beckett's in trouble.    Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, nor do I own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

When she woke up, everything was black. The scent of gasoline and smoke filled her nose as her police training kicked in and her brain turned to survival mode. _No_, Kate thought, _I'm the detective; I'm not supposed to be in these kinds of situations. _She felt the binds around her wrists and the cold metal of the pipe on her back, and as the room around began to materialize she saw she was in a small room, likely a basement of some sort. The walls were cement and the windows were covered with what looked like wood.

Kate moved her wrists around to gain feeling back in her hands, and was surprised to feel that the binds weren't very secure. Filled with newfound adrenaline she quickly undid the rope and pulled herself onto her feet. Moving to the door, she placed her ear against it to determine if anyone was on the other side; not hearing anything, she tried the doorknob, once again surprised to see that it opened easily. _What are these people up to? Do they not know how to kidnap, or is this some kind of trick?_

Kate peered around the doorframe and, not seeing anyone, stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. She didn't hear any voices or footsteps, so she cautiously made her way down the hallway, into the dining room where she could look out the window and ascertain where she had been holed up. Not surprisingly, she didn't see any roads, just grass and trees. _Of course they took me out into the middle of nowhere; the one thing they actually seemed to follow the "Kidnapper's Rulebook" on. _Looking around, impatient now realizing that her kidnappers seem to have just left her to die, she tried to find a phone or some other device with which to call for help. Kate heard a small scuffling noise coming from behind one of the doors, and instinctively reached for her gun, forgetting that it wasn't on her. Detective mode kicking in, she moved towards the door and listened again. She heard a faint groaning on the other side, and opened the door to see if whoever was on the other side needed help.

When she glanced into the room, the sight made her heart stop. There was a man, lying limp on the floor. He had bruises covering his face and blood trickling out from the corner of his mouth. His pale face seemed to light up with hope when she walked into the room, but only marginally. She noticed the tear in his shirt, and, with fear in her eyes, she saw the gash on his side, bleeding profusely. As she applied pressure on the wound and whispered sweet nothings to keep the man calm, Kate had only one thing on her mind: _I'm so sorry, Rick…_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I wasn't intending on making this a multi-chapter fic, but I'm assuming you guys that "Story Alert-ed" it liked it, so I'll try to add more chapters if you'd like._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, nor do I own the characters._

Sitting there with Rick, holding his hand, waiting for those bright blue eyes to open and focus on her, made Kate realize something: she hated hospitals.

Thankfully, when she had found Rick she saw that he still had his phone on him and she immediately called Detectives Ryan and Esposito, telling them to trace the call and get an ambulance out to where her and Rick were being held. About a half hour later, the both of them had been in the back of the ambulance heading at record speed towards the nearest hospital. As soon as they had arrived, Rick was rushed off to surgery and Kate called Alexis and Martha to let them know what had happened.

The surgeon had told her that the knife that had stabbed Rick hadn't hit any vital organs, and that Kate applying pressure to the wound had slowed the blood loss drastically; Rick was expected to make a full recovery. Presently, she was sitting in Rick's hospital room, holding his hand and waiting for the anesthesia to wear off. Alexis and Martha had gone off to get some sleep, with Kate promising them to call as soon as anything happened.

_How could I have let this happen?_, Kate thought, _He's my shadow, and I should've protected him. What if something worse had happened? What if I hadn't gotten there in time? What if… NO. _Kate would not allow herself to think of what could have happened, instead choosing to focus on the man lying on the bed in front of her; his face was badly bruised along his jaw line, the kidnappers more than likely tried to force information out of him. She reached out her right hand, the hand that wasn't holding his, to lightly trace her fingers down his jaw. As she was studying the bruises, she felt pressure surrounding her right hand; she first looked down at the pair of conjoined hands resting on the bed, and then looked up to verify that it was real. As blue eyes met green, she raised her phone to her ear and pressed the second number on her speed dial.

"Alexis, Martha… he's awake."

_AN: So, I know that some of you guys have "Story Alert-ed" this, but this is my first time sharing my writing with anyone, so I'd appreciate it greatly if you guys could review? _

_Don't hold back, be as nice or as vicious as your heart desires, all I'm asking for is a little feedback – thanks! _

_Happy Holidays and much joy to you all.3_


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and sorry for those of you who got the update saying that this was a new chapter, only to be faced with the disappointment of an Author's Note. I just felt the need to let you guys know that I don't think this story is going anywhere, so I'm probably not gonna add any more chapters.

Don't let your hopes down quite yet, though. If any of you watch "Law and Order: SVU," you may be glad to hear that I'm "fanfic-ing" it up for them, so when I post that story, be sure to check it out. I have the first chapter almost all the way done, but it's taking me awhile (the chapters are quite a bit longer than the ones I have laid out for this "Castle" fic.) In fact, the first chapter is already at 1500 words, and I'm probably about ¾ of the way done with it.

Again, I apologize, just wanted to let you guys know. Don't hate me, please!

Also, if any of you have any ideas for a story that you want me to write, shoot me a PM – I'm having trouble grasping some inspiration. Anybody want to be my muse? ;D


End file.
